


Texas Pride

by stahl_021801



Series: Texas Pride [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans, Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: This is the first of many of this series called Texas Pride.Epilogue is short. Posted before I could finish. Don't judge it yet.





	1. Walker and team

_**Epilogue** _

 

Dwayne Pride was in the middle of making a batch of jambalaya for his team when he received a call from a Texas phone number. "This is Pride. How may I help you?" asked Dwayne. "My name is Alexandra Cahill-Walker. I am the ADA for Tarrant County, Texas, Mr. Pride. I am calling on behalf of a person named LaSalle, Christopher. He identified himself as an NCIS agent based out of NOLA and gave us this phone number to contact you," says Alex. "Thank you for calling ma'am. May I ask what Christopher is being accused of?" asked Dwayne. "Assault with a deadly weapon and not identifying himself as a peace officer. He placed two Rangers in the hospital. I am requesting your presence at the Tarrant County Office's of the Texas Rangers Company B Division. You will be asking for Cordell Walker once you arrive," says Alex. "I will be on the next flight out with another member of my team. I will see you when we land. Has blood work been taken and processed from Christopher," says Pride. "Yes there has been. Why do you ask?" asked Alex. "I am also bringing my medical examiner as well to run her own tests to confirm or deny what you have for your findings, ma'am," says Dwayne. "That will be fine," says Alex and hangs up the phone.

"PERCY!!!" yells Pride. "What's going on? Somethin's got you riled Pride," says Sonja. "Chris is in trouble. He needs our help," says Pride. "I will grab my gear and some clothing," says Sonja. "Meet back here within the hour. I need to call Loretta," says Pride. "Okay," says Sonja as she takes off for her apartment. "Loretta, we have a problem and I need your help," says Pride "what's going on?" asked Loretta. "Christopher is in trouble with the law in Dallas. I just had the ADA from Tarrant County Texas give me a call and said that Chris is facing charges for assaulting 2 Rangers and not id'ing himself as a peace officer," says Pride. "Blood work is going to be in question with the tests and you want me to do my own there with a fresh sample and a sample from there pull," says Loretta. "That is correct Loretta. We roll out in an hour to the airport," says Pride. 

"Chris, my name is Alex Cahill-Walker. I am the ADA that has been assigned this case. I have made contact with your boss, Dwayne Pride. He is bringing your team to try to help you out. I am not judging you in this case, but I would like to hear your side of the story," says Alex. "I will when I have my lawyer here. His name is AJ Chegwidden. He's a former JAG Officer and now a civilian lawyer," says Chris. "I will contact him through NCIS," says Alex. "No need to ma'am, if I can see my phone for a moment, I can get it for you," says Chris. "Trivette, will you bring his phone in," says Alex. "Right away," says Jimmy. Jimmy steps out and talks to Walker for a minute and comes back into the room with LaSalle and Alex. "Here," says Trivette. "Admiral, do you have a minute?" asked Christopher. "Always, Christopher. I take it you are in need of my services," says AJ. "Yes sir. I'm in lockup in Tarrant County, Texas. I am being held by the Texas Rangers here. Pride is on the way with the team and I need you on the next flight out from Falls Church, sir," says Christopher. "I will be there in 3 hours, Christopher," says AJ. "See you in 3 hours, Admiral," says Christopher.


	2. The fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage and Sydney meet LaSalle.
> 
> It's short but more to come with this story.

It was vacation time for Christopher LaSalle from the NOLA NCIS offices. "Pride?" asked Chris. "Yes Christopher, what can I do for you?" asked Pride. "Vacation? Is it ago?" asked Christopher. "Yes Christopher. Have fun in Texas and for christ sake, stay out of trouble," says Pride as he glares at Christopher. "I will be careful, King. I will see you in a week boss," says LaSalle as he grabs his bags and heads for the door. "Brody, you and Percy will be teamed up while he is gone," says Pride. "Yes, boss," says Brody and Percy. Chris was on his way to the airport when his phone started going off. "LaSalle here, what can I do for you?' asked Christopher. "Hey there country mouse. Can you bring me back some good rub from the Dallas area?" asked Percy. "I can do that city mouse. See you in a week," says Chris.

Chris parks his truck and heads for the main terminal of the airport. "Sir, where is your checkpoint for traveling LEO's?" asked Chis. "I will take you there sir. Follow me," says the information both guy. Christopher and the guy from the information booth made it to checkpoint 3 at the gates for him to take his weapon on board with him. "Thank you sir," says Christopher. "Your welcome young man," says the information booth guy. "Hello. Where do you need me to place my service weapon for it to get checked?' asked Christopher. "Right here sir. May I see your id?' asked the TSA officer. "Sure thing officer," says Christopher. "Thank you, Mr. LaSalle. you may proceed," says the TSA Officer. "Chris sets his gear up on the belt of the x-ray machine.

Chris makes his way through the checkpoint without any hassle. Chris walks over to the gate that he's flying out of. It was about 3 hours before the flight took off. Chris was able to catch up on his paperwork from the last case the where on. He told Pride he was going to take his file with him on his trip to finish the report. "Ma'am, I am looking to do an upgrade if possible," says Christopher to the gate agent. "Agent LaSalle, it looks like I can have you up to first class within the moment. Also, is your service weapon going to be in the cabin or in checked baggage?" asked the gate agent. "It will be on me. Any chance for an window?" asked Christopher. "We do have a window available. Here's your new boarding pass. Enjoy your flight," says the gate agent. "I will ma'am," says Christopher.

It was 2 and a half hours before Christopher landed in Dallas. He gets up and grabs his service weapon and his carry on. He heads towards the rental booth for his car. He walks towards the door for the shuttle over to the parking lot to pick up his ride. It took 10 minutes to get over to his car. Christopher loads up his bags and heads for his hotel. "Hello, sir. May I take your bag to your room?" asked the valet. "I got it sir," says Christopher as he adjusts his badge and gun. Christopher walks up to the counter at the hotel that he was staying at for his vacation. "May I help you sir?" asked Sydney Cooke while working undercover as a desk clerk for the Hyatt Regency. "I'm checking in ma'am. I am on a working vacation," says Christopher as he pulls out his wallet with his work badge and driver's licence. "There is also a government discount for you as well sir," says Sydney as she hands him his room key with a note on the inside of the cards. "Do you recommend anything in the area for dinner?" asked Christopher as he sees the note and what it says. "I have heard really good reviews of a place called CD's. It's supposed to be really good BBQ and chili," says Sydney as she gives him a wink and waves over Gage. "May I help you to your room with your bags Sir?" asked Gage again. This time, Christopher was more than willing to let him do that since he now knows that the 2 he just dealt with are undercover Texas Rangers. "Sure thing," says Christopher.

Gage and Christopher walk over to the elevator's and walk in to it to head up to Christopher's room. Christopher's room was located on the 5th floor near the emergency exit. "The name is Christopher LaSalle. NCIS Agent. I am on vacation. I think you know the desk clerk. She said that you both are undercover Rangers," says Christopher. "Name's Francis Gage, but everyone calls me Gage," says Gage. "Let me know if you guys need anything at all. I will back you and your partner any time you need it," says Christopher. "I will let Sydney know that Christopher. I just hope it doesn't happen though. Nice to know that you have our back. CD's is a great place to meet our boss, his partner and the ADA that is married to our boss," says Gage. "Thanks Gage," says Christopher as the 2 men shake hands. Gage heads for the door and goes back down to the main floor of the hotel.

Chris took Sydney's advice and went to CD'S. it was a 30 minute drive to that end of town. He parked his rental in front of the bar and entered. Chris walks over to the bar and sits down. The bartender walks over to Chris. "What can I get you sugar?" asks the bartender. "I am looking for a good chili and a good rub for a friend of mine back in NOLA," says Chris. "Coming right up. A drink?" says the bartender. "Water. I was told I could meet a couple of fellow peace officers and an ADA here too," says Chris as Walker makes his way up to the bar. "I take your staying at the Hyatt?" asked Walker. "The desk clerk recommended this place and bell hop said I could find 2 rangers and an ADA here," says Chris.

"Names Cordell Walker. I'm there boss," says Walker. "Christopher. She gave me this to give to you," says Christopher as he hands Walker the note. Walker reads the note and then hits Christopher in the jaw. "I'm on vacation and I am off duty....." says Chris as he gets hit again. "Gun!" yells Jimmy. Chris gets tackled again and knocked out. When he came too he could feel the cuffs were extra tight. "Guys, I am on vacation. NCIS Agent off duty. I was just told about the food here and that was it. AH!!" yells Chris as Walker drops him to the ground again. Chris comes up bloody. "Will you shut up?!" yells Walker. "Easy, Walker. Here's his id and badge. He was telling the truth," says Jimmy. Chris spun from Walker's grip and headed for the door. "I will shoot!!" yells Walker. "What has gotten into you man? You're off this case Walker. It's getting to personal for you," says Jimmy as he puts his hand on Walker's shoulder to try to calm him down. He grabs Trivette's hand, spun him over his shoulder, and threw him on top of a table. "STOP!!! WALKER STOP!!!" yells Alex. Alex looked into her husband's eyes and saw a blood rage going on in him. "Sit down!" yells Alex. She grabs the note from him and reads it. "Now you have done it Walker. He's a federal agent. Why did you do this to him?" asked Alex. "you have read the note. what would you have done? he picked the wrong hotel to stay in," says Walker. "You didn't even let him identify himself to you. He was trying to when you put the damn handcuffs on him," says Alex.

"It doesn't matter, Alex. They have been compromised because of him," says Walker. "He was willing to give them an assist if they needed it," says Alex. "He's reckless," says Walker. "You don't even know him. How can you say that?" asked Alex. Chris got up and for his effort he gets drilled to the ground again. "Jimmy, give you cuffs," says Alex. "Okay," says Jimmy as he hands his handcuffs over. "Walker, you need to stop. I have to cuff you," says Alex. "Listen to her Walker. You have to stop," says Jimmy. "LET GO.....OF ME!!!!" yells Walker. Alex let's Christopher out of his cuffs. "Christopher, I apologize for me husband's actions. I don't know what got into him. He is never like this unless he is tracking a suspect," says Alex as she helps up Christopher. "I can forgive the first one but not the other two. He was striking a federal officer, if I really wanted to be a jackass about it," says Christopher as he was handed a clean bar rag for his injuries that Walker had caused. "Jimmy, Get Walker down to booking and let him set in a cell for a while," says Alex as her husband looks even more pissed off. He tries to fight Trivette as he is taken out to Jimmy's ride. "You do this, Trivette, we are done!" yells Walker. "Walker, you need to stop this right now! What Has gotten in to you?" asked Jimmy. "Sidney and Gage are now compromised because of him checking in to the Hyatt that they are working out of. This will tip their hand that they are working a case there," says Walker.


End file.
